


Incubation

by harmonyfb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-<i>Chosen</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubation

There was blood everywhere: eyes, nose, mouth, ears. There were no tears while she searched Xander's body for causes; she could always cry later. Willow cried enough for them both, anyway. When she talked about the details there was a long silence over the crackling line. “Hemorrhagic fever,” Giles whispered, “are you familiar with it?.”

Days later in the makeshift clinic, there was no triumph over evil or hero’s death – just a quick and painful slide into decay. The spark that had traveled down the ages, from one girl to the next, bled away into the earth.

They burned her body with the others.


End file.
